The Forgotten Knight
by wereguardian
Summary: Mordred has another trick up his sleave, the knights will need the second best knight ever. The Knight that was wiped from the history books. The Knight that wasnt supposed to be a knight. What does this Knight have to do with Lancolot and Morgana? Can history stop repeating itself? Will things finally work right or will everything fall apart because of fate of the Forbidden Knight
1. prolouge

Mordred waited in his cell, so King Arthur wanted her knights did she? Well, there was one Knight, the forbidden knight, wiped clean from the history books. The Knight only second to Lancelot, the infamous woman knight. Sir Alexander, all that's left is to find out who she really is, and find my mother.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I got a review! So, *clears thought* Hi guys, this is a Lancelot romance I came up with. There will be a history story the one erased from history it will be in Italics. Jennifer and Lance will know who they are. Okay guys hope you like it R&R.**

_Lancelot rode on the back of his horse. He had been sent on a quest, a quest by Merlin the wizard, he would keep traveling and soon he would find and be able to complete his quest. He wasn't aware when he might be coming back. He just hoped he would return to his beloved King and the beautiful queen._

Lance closed his locker, Allie was King Arthur, Jen was Guinevere, Will was a knight like I was and Miles was a wizard, and Mr. Morton. Mr. Morton was Mordred, "So, I'm a Queen," Jen smiled, "Shouldn't we do some research?" Her eyes twinkled. "Um, Allie can I talk to you?" Miles asked "Who, what's wrong?" Will asked. He looked at Jen, "Privately," Allie nodded, "we'll be back guys, I swear" Allie walked off. I was Lancelot, shouldn't I do something about whatever the problem was? I looked at Will; surely he felt the same way? He didn't look at us, Jen gave me a sad look, Will was still sour. Maybe I could talk to Allie, I mean, Arthur and Lancelot were best friends, but then Lancelot betrayed him, I betrayed him, but I didn't this time. I stared after Allie; I wouldn't make the same mistake. "What do you think they're talking about?" Jen asked softly, "It's got to be important, I should be there" Will look at me rolled his eyes. "Allie's got this; she is King Arthur after all." Marco said. "We should get to class," Will walk off, Jen followed and I followed her.

They sat at the table the reincarnations of Sir. Kay, Sir. Gawain, Sir. Galahad, Merlin, Sir. Will, King Author, Queen Guinevere and Lancelot. Everyone here knew was really going on. "Mr. Morton, he's up to something. We're not sure though, all we know is it has to do with the missing Knight." "The missing Knight?" Ray the reincarnation of Sir. Gawain asked. "The forbidden Knight" Miles offered. "Forbidden?" Gabe reincarnation of Sir. Galahad asked. Miles pulled out a picture; it was King Author fighting Mordred. "There" Milles pointed to a knight nearby. "This knight was closest with King Author, Queen Guinevere, Me and Lancelot." Miles informed. "Why was he forbidden?" "because he was a she." The knights looked at each other, "She impersonated a man so she could become a Knight."

Pov Jen

Jen walked down the road. Whoa, a female night? I wonder how life was for her. I wonder if she was still a girl this time around. I wonder if we could be friends. I wonder if I'll ever meet her. Jen was so obsessed in her thoughts she didn't notice the men behind her. "Hey," Jen turned to the speaker she abruptly turned back. Her pace picked up and her heart pounded. More men came, where was a knight when you needed one? The men circled her taunting her, "please" Jen begged as they got closer. "Please" she repeated, she wanted Lance. She was scared, a motorcycle roared, they turned as a motorcycle came 3 feet from Jen. "Hurry up get on" a female voice growled. Jen obeyed, "Thanks" Smoke came from the back as the motorcycle speed off. "I need a helmet!" Jen shouted the girl stopped shortly and trusted a helmet at the girl, "Hurry up, they're coming" The engine roared once more as the girls speed off. "Where are we going?" Jen asked "Away from here" They stopped at the light and Jen recognized the car. "Will" Will, Lance, Allie and Miles turned, "Jen?" "You know them?" "Yeah their my friends." the girl nodded, "go with them, now, hurry" In one move Jen's helmet was removed and she was shoved at the car door which opened for her. "Thank you" "No, problem your highness." The girl replied. "Head down," the girl snapped as she drove off. "Jen?" Jen smiled at Lance.

Pov Lance

"So she just saved you?" Allie asked. Jen nodded enthusiastically, "Do you think she could be the Forbidden Knight?" "I'm not sure, Milles" He shrugged, "The best thing we could do is research" Will suggested "Research what? No record remember?" Ray growled. He and Will have had problems ever since Lance could remember. "Actually, the forbidden knight had an alias Sir. Alexander" Miles informed. "I'll ask my parents." Allie decided. "Um, Miles, is there any way you could find the girl who saved me?" Jen asked. Miles looked at her, "I'll see." Miles looked down than doupled over in pain, "what did you see?" Miles looked up. "Mordred is out of jail."


	3. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 2

Pov Lance

Allie was beside Lance, they had just dropped off Jen. After what happened before there was no way Lance was letting her walk home. "So what's the real reason you brought me here?" Allie smiled. "We're friends right?" Lance asked, she stared at him. "of course we are." She sat back. "why?"

"Well, Arthur and Lancelot were best friends so,"

"right"

"are we, could you." He licked his lips trying to figure out how to put this. "Wills, been kinda distant, eversince finding out about Jen and me. I was kind of hoping," "That I would talk to Will for you." Lance looked pleadingly at Allie. "Sure, why not."

"Thanks. What were you and Miles talking about yesterday?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Lance hardly knew Allie, he shouldn't expect her to tell him everything but yet, he wanted her to and felt bad that she didn't. "You know, you can tell me anything" She looked at Lance. "What's going on?" He sighed, "I don't know, like when you keep secrets, it's cool and all but, It makes me feel bad." She looked at Lance, "I'll tell you more." Lance smiled at her.

_"Leave me alone" Lancelot turned a maiden was struggling 5 Knights grabbed onto her. Lancelot turned his horse. "Stop" They looked at him. "Help" the maiden begged. One of the knights let go of her enabling her to remove the helmet off of and hit the other in the stomach. When he let go she ran to Lancelot. A man grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. She screamed aloud, Lancelot dismounted. "Leave her be" the knights unsheathed their swords. The now free maiden ignored Lancelot's plea for her to flee, grabbed one of the knights swords on his horse than walked to Lancelot's side. "One against 5 is unfair, I may be little help but that's better than none at all." The maiden said. Lancelot looked at her and together they charged._

_During what was the strangest fight in young Lancelot's life he managed to drive away the knights, "Thank you," The maiden smiled, "the pleasure is all-" something had hit Lancelot on the head and he collapsed._

Lance Jogged deeper into the green. "Bug off creeps!" He turned, "Hello?" He jogged forward. A girl punched a man in the nose one of his friends grabbed onto her. "Let go" she screamed her brown hair covered her face as she struggled against them. Lance jogged up "Hey!" they looked at him. The girl took the distraction and kicked one of the men in their soft spot then turned and punched her captor who let go. Lance jumped into the action; the girl was a pretty good fighter. Lance could only pray he had Lancelot's good fighting. "Watch out!" Everything went black.

_Lancelot opened his eyes "Who are you?" the maiden beseeched. "I, I don't remember." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lance opened his eyes, his head hurt. He started to sit up, "Woah, easy now" Lance found a pair of worried warm brown eyes. "Thanks for saving be back there." Lance could only stare at her, it felt, amazing just being there. Like he knew her, or like Lancelot knew her, like, the forbidden knight. "No problem," He smiled. "So, can I get a name?" She smiled at him. "Lance, and you?" "Gwen" She sat down beside me, "So, Lance, how are you feeling?" "Great," She nodded, "so you seem perfectly fine, hungry?"

Lance didn't know when it happened, was it during the dinner or the movie. All he did know was Gwen was all he could think about. She lived with her father, her mother had died during childbirth with her little brother who didn't make it. She wanted to be in the military, or be apart of secret survice. She was pretty amazing, not Jen amazing but, maybe. Lance shook his head, what just happened.


End file.
